


Talk Like A Lady

by flickawhip



Series: Shayna Baszler Imagines [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: You got hurtShayna tries to help...





	Talk Like A Lady

\- “FUCK!”  
\- The word bursts from you as you drop your bag inside the door  
\- You’ve just got home  
\- You got injured tonight  
\- Four months off  
\- Four whole months of pain  
\- “Language...”  
\- “Fuck you.”  
\- You turn to glare at Shayna  
\- “Don’t act so innocent, we all know you swear like a trooper...”  
\- “Lace didn’t mean to...”  
\- “Doesn’t stop it hurting...”  
\- You all but slam the fridge door when you’ve grabbed your alcohol-free beer  
\- You head upstairs  
\- Not caring if Shayna follows  
\- You settle on the bed  
\- Grunt softly with the pain  
\- The beer is at least cold  
\- It takes your mind off the pain a little bit  
\- Shayna follows you slowly  
\- She’s smiling when she enters the room  
\- Carrying two bowls of what you know has to be Mia’s ice-cream  
\- “She’s gonna kill you Shay...”  
\- “Worth it.”  
\- She sets the bowls aside  
\- Moves to take your beer  
\- Helps you change  
\- Settles with you and hands you both the ice-cream and beer  
\- You sigh  
\- Settle closer  
\- “At least tell her before she gets home...”


End file.
